leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mathetesalexandrou/Phyllis, the Benevolent Botanist
Phyllis, the Benevolent Botanist is a custom champion in League of Legends. Foreword Abilities Phyllis forages for herbs, both poisonous and medical. Phyllis uses the herbs as an enhancement for her basic attacks. As such, Phyllis's basic attack applies an effect that deals magic damage per second over 3 seconds to target and nearby enemies. The area of effect has a radius of 225, and this modifier has a cooldown of 6 seconds. As a forager of herbs, Phyllis also regenerates .3% of her missing mana every second. }} Phyllis hurls a makeshift bomb created from gathered herbs, which deals initial magic damage to nearby enemies, while causing a medicinal cloud that heals allies and damages enemies that lasts 3 seconds. Minions and Monsters take 40% reduced damage. |leveling= 300 |range= 900 |cooldown= |cost= 85 |costtype= mana }} Herbal Bomb is an unusual ability: it is seemingly a poke, but its initial damage is too short to make it a good poke. However, Herbal Bomb's value is increased when used judiciously: it has a high total damage, meaning it is an effective counter to champions that require bush control such as . It is also an effective anti-bruiser (or close-combat in general) ability especially with the , as it provides a decent heal in addition to great total damage. However, its sustain portion shouldn't also be ignored: its heal per second surpasses that of Life Infusion given its shorter cooldown, and in lower levels, a full 3 second exposure heal more than Life Infusion. Phyllis infuses either an ally or a patch of ground with life. If targeting an ally, the ally gets healed and is removed of crowd control effects. If targeting a patch of ground, it creates a plant that obstructs enemies, while freely allowing allies to travel through it. This plant lasts up to 4 seconds. |leveling= |range= 700 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Probably a definitive element that differentiates Phyllis from other supports, its targeted element may seem like an ability version of . However, its defining portion is its ground version, which is an ally-friendly that allows allies to go through but not enemies. It counts as a temporary brush, meaning allies may go inside to prevent themselves from being targeted by targeted abilities or use it to benefit from bush-related abilities such as . It is an very useful ability especially in the jungles, as it allows you to cut their retreat paths where paths are narrow. Phyllis bashes an enemy with her pestle, dealing true damage and stunning the target. |leveling= |range= 325 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} Great Pestle of the Pharmakopoles is a single-targeted ability. It packs a decent punch for a support given the true damage element associated with it. However, as a true damage ability, its scaling is very low, lower even compared to say . However, its real power comes from its long stun, which is among one of the strongest, meaning Phyllis isn't as vulnerable in close combat as most of the ranged supports are. As it deals true damage, it is also a great tool to grab enemies with, and with a and the ultimate, often cause significant amount of CC and thus open up a wide window for jungler and the allied carry to take down the foe. A useful tool in laning phase, this ability does not lose its shine in teamfights: although the damage by then would be most likely a decorative, its long stun makes it a great peel even to those with tenacity. Phyllis calls upon the life-giving waters of Runeterra, and after infusing it with more life force, wills it to burst on a patch of ground after .65 seconds, knocking up enemies for 1 seconds (each enemy may be knocked up only one time) and dealing magic damage to them, while granting allies that touch the water a buff that increases armor and magic resistance for 2 seconds. This ability can be cast another time at no cost within 12 second before going into cooldown. |leveling= 225 |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} A great AoE CC, it makes up for Phyllis's lack of hard CC asides her short-ranged pestle. It is basically a with less damage but without the initial channel of .5 seconds and with the ability to cast it a second time. This also makes Phyllis a decent initiator, as it has a fairly long range when maxed. Lore Phyllis is a child of Piltover, and one that thoroughly enjoys the clean environment of the said city-state. Whereas most children were interested in the cool technology, Phyllis was more interested in the serenity offered by the plant life not harmed by pollution as it might have been in the case of Zaun. Her passion for the plant life grew as a wandering herbalist traveled to heal some of the more unfortunate people with the plants. Having interest in using what she loved, Phyllis asked the herbalist to share the wisdom, to which the herbalist agreed, although he asked in return that Phyllis first use the art to do only good and secondly take a disciple, a prospect Phyllis was all too eager to accept. However, Phyllis would soon realize that the herbalist was from Zaun, and to access his base of knowledge she would have to go to Zaun, and given the state of Zaun, Phyllis was horrified. However, it was there Phyllis would meet Basilis, a fellow young girl with a similar good intentions. Whereas Phyllis wholeheartedly agreed with Basilis's intention to protect life (and thus made friends with her), Phyllis was no less than disapproving of Basilis's intended methods, and after a surprisingly civil argument, Phyllis and Basilis parted, leaving Phyllis to further delve into the herbalist's library until there was nothing left there for her. Having no incentive to remain, Phyllis quickly departed from Zaun, now a healer doing good for the people while helping to restore the environment. Although Phyllis delighted in restoring nature and helping people, Phyllis couldn't take her mind off Basilis, who was recently sighted with an army of the reanimated dead: How can Phyllis persuade her old misguided friend? To find some peace of mind, Phyllis visited Ionia hoping to get some advice from the sages, and met . It was her meeting with Soraka that Phyllis took up the purpose of defending the sanctity of life as her core mission. With that as her main tenet, Phyllis could no longer have Basilis spread what she believe was a false shadow of life. After getting blessings and magic powers from the magical creatures of the grove, Phyllis set off to the Institute of War to confront her old friend and to get her off from the misguided ways. Changelog per second to per second. *Biological Combat renamed to Forager. March 30th *Increased cooldown of Herbal Bomb at later levels to from . *Increased DoT damage of Herbal Bomb to from , and hence total damage also increased accordingly. *Increased heal of Herbal Bomb to per second from *Increased cooldown of Life Infusion to from . *Increased AP Ratio of Life Infusion to from *Spring of Life knocks opponents only one time. Subsequent hit deals full damage otherwise. March 7th *Reduced stun duration of Great Pestle of Pharmakopoles at later ranks to from *Increased cooldown of Great Pestle of Pharmakopoles at later ranks to from *Increased range of Great Pestle of Pharmakopoles to 325 from 275, making it equal to March 5th *Increased damage of the passive to from *Biological Combat is no longer a on-hit effect, so it applies things like Liandry's Torment and Rylai's Crystal Scepter. This also means it applies even when the base attack is blocked either due to blind or . *Life Infusion's mana cost is adjusted to from *Finished Spring of Life ability *Increased range of Great Pestle of Pharmakopoles to 275 from 275 *Added recommended items March 4th *Champion concept created }} My Predictions Whereas my previous champions designs, such as Sideris, Basilis, and Eleutherolagos offer a kit that allows them to be played in multiple roles, Phyllis is designed to be a champ that has a kit suitable for a EU-style support champion. As such, Phyllis's scaling is poor compared to my other champions, while Phyllis offers CC and utility as well as early power. Whereas most support champions are either poke, kill, or sustain champion, Phyllis is unique in that Phyllis has a kit that supports all three elements, where as most champions have only one or two (e.g. , who is a sustain/kill), making Phyllis somewhat adept in close combat situations with the Great Pestle of the Pharmakopoles, while simultaneously being useful in poking situation with the Herbal Bomb, which is probably useful in clearing out the bush. Phyllis also has a surprisingly good burst with a splash of AP with the ultimate, and thus make for a good initiator, and with the airborne, make it a nightmare to a fragile bot pair especially in tandem with a jungler. However, Phyllis's strength is increased as a fight is protracted at short range, meaning Phyllis is very strong against melee bruisers: A full hit of max level Biological Combat and Herbal Bomb deals 520 + 1.3 AP magic damage (as a point of reference, Lulu's E+Q combo deals 540 + 1.2 AP magic damage), surprisingly high for a support champion. With the Great Pestle of Pharmakopoles and the Spring of Life, Phyllis also can peel with great efficiency and counter-initiate or make an secondary initiation, and thus have an high teamfight contribution. In terms of kit concept, Phyllis's kit is aimed to serve a role similar yet different to that of her rival Basilis: both have a multi-cast airborne as an ultimate, and both are adept at controlling the location of their enemies. Yet they are different in that Basilis's primary strength is the ability to place subtle disables on the enemy and/or placing absorption shields and damage reductions on allies, while Phyllis works by healing allies and making an environment great for protracted teamfights. Basilis has no easy-to-land hard CC (asides from the initial knockback associated with initial cast of her ultimate), while Phyllis has a short-range targeted hard CC. Itemization Core Items * : Phyllis is designed to be a EU-style support, so gold items are going to be essential to Phyllis. * : Same as above. * : EU-style supports are going to want to have some wards. Sightstone is an excellent solution to this. * : Supports benefit from CC more than most others. Good Solid Picks * : Its effects are very similar to a targeted version of the Life Infusion, meaning Phyllis can use this item to clear 2 CC effects, effectively screwing enemy disables. * : While Phyllis is great at healing a single ally or providing a setting suitable as the teamfight protracts, Phyllis has little to protect from AoE nukes. This item can make up from the lack of AoE protection. * : Phyllis isn't a tanky champion, so this will reduce the need to facecheck. In addition, a bit of movement speed is always welcome given Phyllis's slow speed. Situational Picks * : If in need of a bit of firepower, Phyllis may want to consider this as most of her abilities proc this, even her passive. Although it's probably not recommended, but this makes for a great synergy with , which may be of value if going for a power Phyllis aimed at protracted battles or pokes. * : Also a situational pick as it doesn't provide for much direct utility. However, spell vamp may be of some value to Phyllis and the AP carry. Aesthetics Quotes Selection *My duty is to life. Attacking *Slay no more. *Rest in peace. *Harm no longer! *Violence cannot go unanswered. *The cruelty shall end. Movement *Who requires my services? *Lead on, summoner. *Suffer not the suffering to perish. *Ah, to forage? *Yes, indeed. Joke Phyllis brings out a large sprinkler connected to a canister. *Would you like to try some? *There's enough for everyone! *Turn on the sprinkler! Taunt *Aww, what's wrong? Herbs a bit too strong for you? *You will lose. Joke near allied *Yes, her friend, my friend, our resource, our weapon. Taunt near allied *Throw all you've got, we'll be back up in no time. Joke near allied Basilis *What's up, old friend? *No, steel don't beget life, Basilis! *And no, we aren't going to talk about either! *Stop it! I'm conservative in that manner! After assisting or slaying Basilis *Rest in peace, old friend. *Alas, it had to end this way... *It seems like steel has failed you, my friend. Category:Custom champions